


Held in Holy Captivity

by FightTheThorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, No Smut, No mpreg, Non-Consensual, Polyamory, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Negan holds Daryl hostage in order to convince Rick to marry him. If Daryl can get free and object to his boyfriend's marriage, Negan will call it off. But he's at a severe disadvantage...





	Held in Holy Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376755) by 잡화점. 



> This fanfic was inspired as I looked through TWD tag on Tumblr and stumbled on the above picture. If you have a Tumblr, please consider following them!

“Come ‘ere.” Negan said, gesturing beside him at the altar.

The doors to the makeshift church closed behind Rick as he stepped onto the red carpet. He gulped, gritting his teeth as he started to make his way slowly up to the altar. The Saviors had set up the room according to Negan’s specifications, probably robbing the neighbouring surviving groups for materials. There were streamers up on the rafters and pews on either side of the red carpet, and one of those white arches behind Negan at the altar.

Negan stood at the altar in a trim full white tux, only a little dirty, which was remarkable considering the state of the world. Rick, too, had been forced into a bloodied white tux, matching his husband-to-be.

And in the second pew from the front, Rick’s boyfriend, Daryl, sat. The Saviors forced him into a straitjacket, tightly tied behind his back. They’d reinforced his bondage with cold steel chains wrapped around his body, forcing him to stay in the pew. He wore a heavy metal gag, effectively silencing him as he snarled and spat behind it. Daryl thrashed and fought, squirming as he tried his damndest to get free.

Negan promised Daryl that if he could free himself and interrupt the wedding, he’d let us both go. So, Negan made it completely impossible for Daryl to get free, fucking with his head even further.

Still, Rick stepped slowly down the aisle, giving as much time as he could to Daryl.  

And at Negan’s side, Lucille, Negan’s bat, sat propped up against the altar, within Negan’s reach.

Negan eyed him, but allowed him to continue slowly to the altar. He probably found it dramatically enjoyable to draw it out. Still, Rick felt an invisible leash pulling at him, telling him he moved too slow. Negan kept pulling Rick around by the ear, playing around with him because he could. He didn’t need to tie up Rick; not when he had Daryl as his hostage.

Once Rick stood at the altar, Negan flashed his pearly whites and addressed the empty room. “Welcome, everyone!” Negan shouted, raising his hands up above his head and bowing. “Thank you so much for coming to bear witness to our union! Let me just say how much I’ve come to enjoy Rick’s presence here. To think we’ll be married and be husband and husband! Guess times really change in the apocalypse.”

Daryl lunged forward, the pew creaking from the weight, pausing momentarily before hurrying back to his task.

Rick’s fingers curled into a fist, holding back his anger.

Negan cleared his throat. “Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of this _willing_ witness, to join Negan and Rick in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore, is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined.” He looked over his shoulder at Rick, grinning with full teeth. “I became a priest online before the world went to shit, great, right?”

This guy is _fucking_ insane.

“And who gives this man to be wed?” Negan shouted, looking around the room expectantly. “Oh, that’s right.” He chuckled, stepping back up beside Rick, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. “ _Me_.”

Rick felt Negan’s body pressing against his own, his hand moving from his arm to run down to his waist, pulling him closer. Rick looked away to stare at nothing. If he looked at Daryl, it’d be even worse.

“And... shall we do vows?” Negan asked, lifting Rick’s chin up to look at him.

Rick didn’t say anything, it was hard enough to do this without all his chattering. Everything was difficult with Negan. He knew exactly what to do to control someone; to break someone.

Negan ran his hand down over Rick’s neck and down to rest against his chest, watching Daryl all the while. “Alright, honey. Let’s just cut to the chase.” He turned to the empty church, holding his hands up above his head. “If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace!”

Daryl started screaming, pulling wildly at his chains. Rick could see the frustration behind the muffled shouting. Clearly saying “I object!” slurred and muffled. It wouldn’t be good enough for Negan. Tears were welling up in his eyes, his arms moving like snakes under the straitjacket, searching helplessly for freedom.

Rick closed his eyes, shaking his head

“Huh?” Negan asked, taking a step down with his hand cupped over his ear. His smirk wide and sadistic. “Huh? Huh?” He moved closer, kneeling on the front pew and leaning in just out of Daryl’s reach. Good thing too, since Daryl would’ve tried to headbutt him.

Daryl screamed louder, his voice hoarse through the gag.

Negan chuckled, grabbing Daryl by the hair and leaning further in. He whispered something into Daryl’s ear and then pushed him away. “Guess the wedding goes on as planned, love.” He strut up to the altar, taking Rick’s hands in his own. Well, he tried to, but Rick’s hands were in such tight fists, he was bleeding from his palm as his nails dug into his flesh. “Relax.” Negan whispered, pressing his forehead against Rick’s and then guided Rick’s face so they looked at Daryl, cheek to cheek. “If you don’t do this right… I’ll kill him.”

Rick snapped his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he willed his anger to abate. He had to stop fighting this. His fingers unclenched and lay helplessly in Negan’s hands.

Negan kissed Rick’s earlobe, pulling away with it in his teeth until it slipped free. “Good boy.”

“I, Negan, take you Rick, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” He put the ring forcefully on Rick’s finger, a small leash to keep Rick in line for the rest of their lives. “Now… repeat after me.”

“I, Rick, take you Negan, to be my husband.”

Rick felt like his heart was going to burst. Every part of him screaming at him to fight. But fuck if he wasn’t afraid of what Negan would do. The words came out shaky after Negan repeated, encouraging him to follow. “I, Rick… take you… Negan, to be my… husband.”

Negan nodded his head, smiling deviously. “To serve and to pleasure from this day forward.”

Another long pause as Rick tried to hold back his fury. “To serve and to… pleasure... from this day forward.”

“For walkers or for humans, for our enemies, for your subjects, in sickness and in health.”

“For walkers or for humans, for our enemies, for your subjects, in sickness and in health.” Rick scowled.

“To love and to cherish; from this day forward until absolute death do us part.”

Rick stared at Negan. Fear overcame his anger, his hands pulled away instinctively, his feet moving to back up.

“Ah, ah…” Negan chided, holding Rick’s hands tighter. “Relax… and repeat it.” His eyes were dark. God, they looked like they did as he danced around murdering his friends.

Rick tried to fight back the hyperventilation, shaking visibly. “To… love… and to cher-cherish, from this d-day forward...” He looked at Daryl. Daryl’s eyes were brimming with tears. His eyes wide and heart-broken. “Until… d-death…”

“Absolute.” Negan corrected.

“Absolute… death…” Rick shuddered, tears welling up in his eyes, “do us part.”

Negan put the ring in Rick’s hand and held out his hand expectantly.

Rick put it on, staring down lifelessly at his shoes.

“I now pronounce us husband and husband.” He flashed a grin at Daryl, winking at him. “You may now, kiss the groom.” Negan forced Rick forward, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, pressing his lips against Rick’s.”

Rick didn’t kiss back. His hands now free from Negan’s, but they lay limply at his sides.

Negan pulled back, whooping loudly. He bent down and came back up with Rick in his arms, and Lucille in his hand, heading to the church doors. Negan loudly sang the wedding march as he walked to the doors. They opened almost at the same time as Negan reached them, his armed guards standing just outside. “I’m married, boys! Do me a favor? Grab the dog and bring him to my room.” He chuckled as he walked on, carrying Rick to his bedroom, humming the wedding march all the while. “Time to consummate!”  



End file.
